Mine Alone
by Ayingott
Summary: Ryoma is being chased by some senpais, but then Akutsu rescues him. Akutsu/Ryoma.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And another request! :3**

*****

~Mine Alone~

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_' was all Ryoma could think at the moment.

He was running down the street in unknown direction, panting heavily and was chased by a bunch of sempais he didn't know. Well ok, one of them was Arai, but the other four he saw for the first time in his life. And he didn't have any idea why he they are chasing him too.

And to make it worse he didn't know where the hell he was.

He was starting to lose all his strength and when he finally collapsed on the ground he couldn't stop panting and his sight was foggy.

The footsteps of five boys came closer and closer, till they stopped next to him. Someone forced him to stand up and then pushed against the wall that was behind him.

"Nee, Echizen. You really are cute, aren't you?" the black haired one said.

"Told you!" Arai laughed somewhere behind the tall one that was holding Ryoma in place.

"Well… Since he is cute, why don't we have some fun with him?"

"Yeah. Let's do that!"

"Don't you think the regulars will be mad?"

"Don't sweat it. It's not like they will know who did it or anything." Arai tried to calm the redhead down.

"Besides, do you really think that he will announce to them what happened and who did it? He'll be the laughingstock of the whole damn school!" the tall one said.

"Hehehehehehe." The guy with the bleached hair snickered to himself and stepped between Ryoma and the tall guy. He leaned closer to kiss Ryoma, but just when his lips almost touched Ryoma's cherry pink ones a rock came flying at him.

The collision looked really painful. He collapsed on the ground unconscious and his head was bleeding badly.

Ryoma, Arai and his pals looked in the direction from which the rock flew. There they found a very, and I really mean VERY, mad Akutsu Jin.

"Which one of you fucking bastards wants to die first?" Jin said and observed the scene.

He saw Echizen Ryoma, who was pushed against the wall and five, correction, four nerds who were obviously trying to rape Ryoma. He was furious now. NO ONE can touch the brat, except him. He knows that he hasn't said that to anyone and they probably don't know this, but everyone will know starting today.

He smirked and punched the wall. There was a horrible cracking noise and when he removed his fist from it, it didn't even have a scratch. The wall, however, had now a huge hole in it. Everyone gaped and Arai and his buddies were about to run for it when Jin looked at them with his maniacal expression and said:

"Move and there will be nothing left from you."

They froze and waited in utter horror as he came closer and made sure that they won't be able to leave the hospital for a while.

All this time Ryoma just stood there and watched as Jin beat the crap out of them, while laughing like a maniac and blood spilled everywhere. Also, he was too afraid to move.

When Jin was finished he turned to look at Ryoma, who was now sitting on the ground, back against the wall and looking up at him. He went closer to him and crouched down. They stared at each other for a while before Jin leaned closer to Ryoma and kissed him.

When Ryoma gasped in surprise he used that chance to push his tongue in Ryoma's hot mouth and explore it. Ryoma reluctantly gave in and let Jin do what he wants. When Jin pulled away he picked Ryoma up, bridal style and carried him to somewhere.

"A-ano, will you let me go?" Ryoma asked nervously, while blushing madly. On the inside he was so happy. He never thought that his crush would save and kiss him today; no scratch that, he never thought that he would ever do these things to him.

"I liked you for a while now, Echizen."

'_Huh?_'

"More like love you, but who cares. Anyway, I'm taking you at my place now and I don't care if you don't want to."

''_Huh? He just said that he loves me? Huh? Wait! He's taking me where?!_' Ryoma wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out. He was too surprised to do anything else, except blinking.

He didn't even notice how he was carried in Jin's house and dropped on the sofa. Jin climbed on top of him and kissed Ryoma again. This time the kiss was longer and rough, but at the same time loving. His hands went under Ryoma's shirt and pinched his nipples.

Ryoma moaned in the kiss and after Jin pulled away he saw a cute, blushing Ryoma and smiled a true smile.

Ryoma saw that and finally said what he had wanted to say for so long:

"I love you, Akutsu."

Jin smirked: "Not Akutsu, brat. You should start to cal me by my name."

Ryoma blushed even more, but still mumbled: "Jin."

Jin leaned closer for another kiss, but before that he smiled and said:

"Now you are mine." And then Jin kissed him again and his hand went lower to Ryoma's pants.

*****

**A/N: Another Akutsu/Ryoma fic from me! :3**

**I know that it's probably a bit crappy, but I like it the way it is! :3 **

**Did you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah... Well... This wasn't intended, but one way or another I made a sequel for "Mine Alone" (Duh… You probably noticed that, if you are actually reading this -.-).

* * *

**

It took only a week for everyone to know that Echizen Ryoma is dangerous. But not a '_he's-so-strong-that-he-can-fold-a-car_' danger, it was a '_his-boyfriend-is-a-serial-killer'_ danger.

The news about what happened to Arai and his gang spread like fire in every school that were in some way connected to Seigaku, like rivals in tennis and such. As for the Seigaku regulars, they were surprised at first. Oishi fainted and Momo turned into a human statue, but the rest of them either blushed, opened their eyes or just assigned Ryoma laps for being late for practice. After the first three days everything returned to normal and they even got used to Jin coming to pick up Ryoma every day after school.

So now Ryoma could wander around alone in some dark and shady alley, where guys like Arai hang out, blindfolded and in the middle of the night and no one would dare to even look at him.

And the fan girls kept away from him too, because of this Ryoma could finally stop hiding during the lunch break.

So anyway, one beautiful day, while they both, as in Ryoma and Jin, were lounging around at Jin's place, since he lived alone, Ryoma said:

"Jiiiin~~ I'm bored." And then he moved from the sofa on the floor and rolled to sleep on his stomach.

"Then do something, I don't care." Jin said and continued to watch some crappy violence movie.

"Buuut Jiiiiin~~~ Entertain meeee~~" Ryoma whined and got up from the floor. He went and blocked the TV screen right at the best moment. Jin's eyes widened and he glared at Ryoma, who didn't even flinch. He knew that Jin wouldn't do anything bad to him. Well, not too bad at least.

"Move."

"No."

Jin tried to continue glaring at the pouting boy, but since he only wore a pair of black boxers and his big, almost see-through t-shirt, it was kind of hard to remember why exactly he was glaring at him.

"So you are bored brat?"

"Yeah, so do something about it."

"Like what?" he asked and removed his gaze from Ryoma's nipples to look at his face. Grey* eyes looked into the golden ones. A wicked smirk appeared on Jin's face and he stood up.

Ryoma opened his mouth to ask something, but Jin was faster and bent down to kiss those soft, cherry pink lips. Ryoma made a soft gasp of surprise before relaxing in the kiss and wrapping his arms around Jin's neck and legs around his waist. Jin in turn made sure that Ryoma won't fall by holding him close to himself.

Ryoma made low moans of pleasure in his throat and when they broke apart a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths. Jin broke the trail with his tongue and asked: "Here or the bed?"

"I don't care.'' Ryoma said and kissed Jin.

Jin smirked in the kiss as he went closer to the wall and let Ryoma down. There was now an uncomfortable tightening in his pants and he needed to take care of it now. He could feel Ryoma's penis poking his stomach too.

Ryoma leaned against the wall to support himself and let Jin lick, bite and suck his delicate neck. He closed his eyes and moaned louder each time that hot tongue touched his sensitive spots on the neck and behind the ears.

Jin slid his hands under the shirt and explored Ryoma's stomach, his fingers just barely touching the hot and wet skin as they went higher to tease the hard nipples. A louder gasp escaped from Ryoma's mouth as he pinched the sensitive nubs.

"Nhg… Jin… Stop teasing me.. ahhh.." Ryoma managed to say between pants and tried really hard to continue standing.

Jin didn't do anything to show that he had heard the younger's request, but he did slide his right hand in Ryoma's boxers and touch the head of his erected member. Ryoma gasped louder when Jin got rid of his boxers and started to slowly stoke him, enjoying the younger boy's moans and gasps of pleasure.

Just when pre-cum started to form on the tip of Ryoma's penis he stopped his actions and turned Ryoma around, so that he was facing the wall. He kicked his legs further apart from one another and leaned closer to Ryoma's ear to whisper something in a deep voice that always turned Ryoma on the most and pushed three fingers in his mouth.

"I want you, now.''

He removed his fingers from Ryoma's mouth and licked the back of his neck. After hearing another lust filled moan he inserted one finger in Ryoma's hole. A cry of pain mixed with pleasure escaped Ryoma's mouth and he clawed the wall, trying not to shout. And then he inserted the second and the third finger, all the time thrusting in and out and stretching the small hole, while Ryoma moved his hips against those fingers and bucked each time they hit that one special spot that made him see white.

A mewl of protest escaped past his lips when Jin took out his fingers to pull down his own pants and underwear to release his own hard member. He positioned himself and grabbed Ryoma's hips with his hands. He slammed his penis in Ryoma in one fast motion, earning him a cry of pain from Ryoma, but it was soon replaced with moans on pleasure as he moved in and out of him.

As he continued to his Ryoma's prostate Jin heard as his moans got louder and pants got faster. Ryoma was close to cumming. He thrusted faster and harder and soon Ryoma came with a loud yell and as Jin felt the muscled getting tighter around him Jin also came inside of Ryoma.

They stayed like that for moment before Jin pulled himself out of Ryoma and let him sink down on the floor. Both of them were panting hard and wet from the sweat.

Ryoma looked up to meet Jin's eyes and laughed: "Now I'm hot and sticky."

Jin gave him and amused look and snorted: "But not bored."

"True."

Ryoma sat up and leaned against the wall, still looking at Jin and smirked. Jin just continued to look at him, thoroughly amused and offered him his hand.

"Shower?"

"Sounds nice." Ryoma took the offered hand and added: "We could also have some fun in there."

Jin didn't say anything, but the smirk gave him away.

* * *

**A/N: It has nothing to do with the first part, but it at least has lemon in it. Doesn't that make you smirk pair lover happy?**

**Oh, and if you are wondering what the hell is smirk pair, then I will enlighten you. It's the name I thought for this pair. I just thought that it fits them. **

**Review? **

**Please?**

**Give me tips to improve?**

**Thank you! :3**

***I couldn't find the color of Jin's eyes, so i just went with grey.  
**


End file.
